Ichigo the barbarian!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: T.K is sick, and Mastercontrol cheers him up with a bedtime story!


Mastercontrol Presents:

"Ichigo The Barbarian!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew Or Digimon)

**At T.K's House...**

**T.K was sick with the Flu today, and what's worse, it was raining outside.**

**M.C walks in...**

**M.C: hey T.K! I Heard you were sick today, so i brought you some soup, and a story to tell.**

**All T.K could do was nod, He and Patamon loved his stories.**

**M.C: it's a story that magicly happens as i tell it...**

**T.K and Patamon listened...**

**Meanwhile at the Cafe Mew Mew...**

**Ichigo, Tai and the others were eating when all of a sudden there was a flash of light, when they opened their eyes, Ryou, Kenchiro, and the Digimon disapeared.**

**Ichigo: What's going on?**

**Kari: oh no! we're trapped in one of M.C's twisted bedtime stories!**

**Pudding: is it bad na no da?**

**Matt: Bad? I'm still healing from his messed-up version of "The boy who cried Wolf"**

**M.C: today's story is: "ichigo the Barbarian!"**

**Ichigo: i have a feeling i'm going to like this!**

Once upon a time,

there lived a Barbarian Warior named Ichigo, of all the warriors in her clan, she was the strongest.

She had 3 friends.

Tai the Swift, whose skills as an archer were unmatched.

Matt the Strong, a boy who is said to posses the strengh of 10,000 men.

Lettuce the Wise, the clan's Sorceress, whose magic power is said to come from the gods.

One day, the four was given a task from Pudding, the clan's leader, her most sacred possesion, the Staff of Truth, was stolen!

"Please get it back na no da!" she said.

The four nodded and set out for their journey.

Their first stop was the Stone Jungle Bridge, said to belong to Rika, the Thunder Giant.

as they approched the bridge they noticed how small it was.

"That's it? what kind of lame thunder giant lives in this dinky little bridge?" Tai said.

Little did he know that he was gonna soon eat his words as the ground began to shake, suddenly a tall figure appeared, she had red hair tied into a spiky ponytail, a black shirt covered in vest made of wolf pelt, black pants and belt, her weapon a giant wooden hammer, this was Rika, the Thunder giant, and she was pissed!

"PAY THE TOLL OR PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" she screamed.

She swung her hammer around, missing everyon except Tai.

**Tai: hating this...Ow!**

Matt, using his might, threw a boulder at the beast, Rika cried out in pain.

Ichigo, using this as a distraction, lept up to Rika's face to deliver a Uppercut to the face.

Rika was knocked out.

"Perhaps she has the staff we seek." Lettuce said.

As they searched, they realized that she did not have the staff, she did have a clue leading to it.

Bones, belonging to a priest in the Temple of Life,

Surley it must hold the Staff of Truth.

And so they went to the Temple of Life, on thier way, they faced many monsters, and met manny people, until they came to a tall montain.

"this is Mt. Blade, the mountain is littered with the swords of those foolish enough to scale it." Matt said.

"it is also rummored that Sora, the Harpy Queen, lives here, guarding the way down." Lettuce said.

as they scaled the mountain, the weather suddenly became warmer as they neared the top.

"Whew! hot enough for you?" Tai joked.

Finaly, they reached the top, where they find a giant nest with giant eggs.

"sweet! uber omlets!" Matt said as he gabbed an egg.

"SQAWKKKK!"

"huh? what was that?" Ichigo said.

"...turn back..."

"there it is again." Lettuce said.

"...you may not pass..."

"Show yourself!" Tai said.

"...you are forbidden to pass..."

"...if you insist on trying to pass, then you may..."

"...but only after defeating me!..."

Suddenly a ring of fire appeared, surounding the group.

when it cleared a giant bird-like girl apprared, she wore a red sleveless shirt with a flame pattern, wore a blue helmet, blue pants, razor sharp talons, red hawk wings and a sharp beak with fangs, and auburn hair, her hands clutched a long handled Ax.

"i am Sora, the warrior of fire am i! you are my enemy, i will crush you with all my power!" she spoke.

She lunged at Ichigo, but was blocked by Ichigo's sword.

Tai lanuched an arrow at Sora, but his arrow burst into flames when it hit her wings.

"I am born of the firey emotions of all living things, no mortal weapon can hurt me!" she said.

Lettuce stood before the warrior, speaking in anciant words, "Ku' saul' al luna!" (winds of the hevens, protect us!), Suddenly a tornado appeared and sent Sora into the chasim of the mountain.

"RARRRWK!" she screeched as flew back up, wings burning with fury.

She grabbed Matt by the head and was about to drop him when Ichigo grabbed her by the tail and slammed her into the ground.

"where's the Staff of Truth? you freak!" Tai yelled.

"...i do not have it, but you are nearing the end of your quest" Sora said, "the Temple of Life is just down the mountain."

"okay, let's get Pudding's staff back." ichigo said,

the group decided to let Sora live in exchange for the information, they went down the mountain, and followed the path to the Temple.

Finally, they reach the Temple of Life, a massive temple, home to Kari, the Stone Goddess of Light.

as they entered the alter, they find the true thief who stole the Staff of Truth.

It was Mint the Trickster, Ichigo's rival, She was to be the clan's leader, but after her atempt to assonate the elders, she was banished, and Pudding took her place.

"So...you have found me, do you trully think you can defeat me and take back the Staff of Truth? well forget it! with this Staff, i will summon the Stone Goddess, Kari!" she spoke.

She waved the staff, and within moments, the statue began to stir.

It opened its eyes and saw Ichigo and co.

it grabbed it's sword and began it's attack!

The group scattered! Matt threw rocks at her while Lettuce shot fire from her hands.

Tai and Ichigo made a mad dash for the staff, but Mint dodged every atempt.

The fighting continued until Lettuce noticed somthing about the statue, it was rubbibg it's eyes and yawning.

Quickly, she grabbed her flute and played a lulaby.

(Play "fireflies" by Owl City)

_You would not beleve your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies,_

_lit up the world as i fell asleep,_

_I like to make myself beleve,_

_That planet earth...turns...slowly,_

_it's hard to say that i rather stay awake when i'm asleep,_

_because everything is never as it seems._

suddenly, Kari's eyes began to droop and she fell into a peacefull slumber.

with Kari asleep, Mint was outnumbered and outguned, so she ran like hell and left the staff.

Ichigo picked up the staff and raised it in the air.

"WE DID IT!" all shouted.

so Ichigo, Lettuce, Tai and Matt returned home with the staff.

And they lived happily ever after...

**M.C closes his book, only to find T.K and Patamon sound asleep.**

**M.C: awwwwwwwww... so cute.**

**The End**

**Plz Review**


End file.
